California Girl
by shantie1984
Summary: Two months ago a new girl from California moved to Tokyo. When Darien first saw her, he instantly fell in love with her. Every day he would wait at the arcade just to see her come bouncing in...First story I ever wrote!


Title: CA Girl

Author:Shantie1984

Well I hope you like this story. It is my first story so please be nice : ). This story does not really fit the title, but I could not think of anything else to call it. Also I do not own Sailor Moon so please do not sue me if you don't like it. Really I have nothing that anyone would want...

Two months ago a new girl from California moved to Tokyo. When Darien first saw her, he instantly fell in love with her. Every day he would wait at the arcade just to see her come bouncing in. One day, Darien made himself look extra good because that day he was going to meet her. He waited at the arcade and she never showed up. Darien thought of course the one day where he was going to actually talk to her, she doesn't even show up.

"Andrew come here please."

"Sure Darien whats up?"

"Listen don't tell anyone, but you know that one blonde hair girl that came from California right?"

"Serena? Yeah sure I know her."

"Well I really want to meet her. Can you arrange it?"

"Of course Darien. You're my best friend."

"Thanks Andrew. How old is she?"

"Oh she's about 17."

"Oh. She's four years younger than me," Darien said in a depressed tone.

"Yes so you better behave our self." The next day Darien came in and sat where he usually sat. An hour later of waiting she finally appeared. Her long blonde hair waving as see walked with a bounce. Her head was covered by snow when she came in.

"Hey Serena can we talk for a second?"

"Sundae please?" When Darien heard Andrew call Serena, his face became red. He knew that very soon he would meet the one girl in the city he had been eyeing on. Darien watched them talk and he became a little bit jealous of Andrew. Andrew was such a good friend with all the girls and all of them loved him. Even though almost every girl in the city either has or had a crush on him, but Darien didn't care. He just wanted this one little girl. Darien suddenly saw Andrew pointing at him and he turned around facing the bar.

"Hey Darien, this my good friend Serena. Serena this is Darien."

"It's very nice to very nice to meet you Darien," Serena greeted not being able to believe how cute he was.

"Nice to meet you too." Darien felt his cheeks turn red when they shook hands.

"Serena where did you get that hair style from? It looks like a couple of Meatballs." When Darien said that he froze. He couldn't believe that he insulted the one girl he was actually interested in. Andrew also knew it was a mistake and he hit his head with is hand when Darien said that.

"What?" Serena asked.

"Oh I'm so sorry! I didn't mean it like that."

"No it's okay. Back in California they use to call me Meatball brains or Meatball head. Think nothing of it." She gave him a sweet smile and walked off to meet the rest of her friends.

"That was smooth Darien! You insult the first girl you like. It's good that she didn't mind and excepted your apology."

"I can't believe that I said that! It just slipped out! Now she won't ever want to talk to me again!"

"Don't worry Darien. Serena's very kind. Besides, I think she was interested in you," Andrew said and nudged Darien.

"Yeah right Andrew." The next two weeks Darien spent in the arcade waiting for Serena. He loved to watch her laugh and talk with her friends. Her friends were pretty also. They were all very different too. Her best friend was Reye. Even though they fought a lot they talked to each other a lot also. Ami was her study partner, but no matter how hard Ami tried to help Serena in her schoolwork she always got busy with something else. Mina was Serena's shopping partner. They always went to the mall and spent the night over at each other's house. Lita was the brave one and always protected the others. She once had to save Serena from three guys who were trying to get her money as she was walking to school.

For three months Darien was taking a cooking class and wasn't doing very well. He had asked Lita for help because she was a great cook, but she had no time. While he was in the arcade telling Andrew on how he's going to fail for the first time, Andrew had an idea.

"Hey Darien I have an idea!"

"What?" Darien asked.

"Why don't you ask Serena?"

"What, are you crazy?" Darien said standing up.

"No I mean it. She's almost as good of a cook as Lita and she has a lot of spare time."

"I don't know Andrew."

"Oh come on Darien. Hey Serena come here!" Darien gave a look to Andrew that could kill.

"Don't Andrew."

"What is it Andrew?" Serena said laughing.

"Darien here needs help in a cooking course. He's failing it and I know you're a pretty good cook, so I was wondering if you wanted to help him?"

"Sure if he wants me too." Serena looked at Darien for an answer. Darien didn't look at Serena's face when he answered.

"Would you help me?"

"Sure Darien! I would love to help you. Andrew already showed me where you lived so what time do you want me to come over?"

"4:00 would be nice."

"Okay then four it is." Serena patted Darien's shoulder and walked out of the arcade with her friends wanting to know what had happened.

"See Darien I knew she wanted to help you. She cooked me dinner once when I was sick," Andrew explained.

"She cooked you dinner?"

"Yeah. She does for all of her friends when they're sick. She's a very sweet person and cares for all of her friends."

"She sounds so perfect. Why didn't you go out with her?" Darien asked, but didn't really want to know his answer.

"To me, she was too good of a friend. She always felt like a sister to me. I don't know why, but she just does." Darien just looked at Andrew and smiled.

When Serena left the Arcade 

"So Serena what did Darien say to you?" Mina said jumping up and down.

"Calm down Mina. He just asked me to help him with his cooking class."

"He asked me that too a couple of days ago. I'm way to busy to help anyone right now though."

"Well I think he likes you," Reye said.

"What are you talking about Reye?" Serena asked.

"Well Serena when ever you come in the arcade he's always looking at you. His eyes also follow you around so I think that's a clue that he likes you." Serena blushed and they went on walking. Back in Darien's apartment, Darien was getting ready for Serena to come over. KNOCK, KNOCK.

"Oh is it?" Darien asked walking over to the door.

"It's me, Serena!"

'Yes!' "Oh come right in. The door's open." Serena walked in and was surprised on how plain his apartment looked. It was clean and nothing was out of place except a vase full of roses. She thought it was kind of weird that a guy would have roses in his apartment room, but she dismissed it. She walked into the kitchen and set for bag on the table.

"So are we ready?" Serena asked.

"Yeah," Darien answered.

"Okay first what do you have to learn how to cook?"

"I have to learn how to bake a cake, make a roast, cook a…"

"Okay! We'll just start with the cake first." Serena got out the stuff she needed and began to teach Darien. He had a lot of trouble with it though. The kitchen was a mess when they put the cake in the oven and while they waited they sat on the couch and talked.

"Serena, how is it possible that you have so much free time? I mean when I was in high school I was always busy. Especially when I was a 10th grader like you."

"Oh, well I live alone. I got a scholarship to the collage here because I knew so much about Japanese history that I was invited to go to collage here. My flight here was paid for, but my parents were not able to go so they just sent me by myself. I know how to take care of myself, so they knew I would be all right. I write them all the time."

"Oh so that's how you got here."

"Yeah. I kind of miss my family, but I'm doing pretty well on my own." Just then the timer rang.

"The cake is ready. Let's go see how you did." When they got there Darien was embarrassed on how the cake looked. It looked like a blob of bread.

"Ah man!" Darien said knew he saw it.

"It's okay. It was your first time." Serena tired to comfort Darien, but it was no use. He knew he needed a lot of help.

The next 3 months Serena tried to teach Darien how to cook. It took a long time, but Serena didn't mind though. She really liked Darien and loved being over at his apartment. Every time she was over there they always flirted and messed around with each other. Darien found it harder and harder to control his emotions and actions around her. He loved her first school girl uniform though. Sometimes while Darien and Serena waited for the food to cook Serena would lie on the couch and do her homework. Darien loved to watch her. Her skirt was so short that it barley covered her behind and sometimes when she moved around her skirt would go up, but when it did she would pull it back down very quickly. Darien would sometimes wish that one time she would not notice that her skirt was going up and wouldn't pull it down. She loved to walk around his apartment with no shoes or socks on too and whenever she walked pass him he would look at her long beautiful legs. When they were ever putting things away Serena would sometimes drop stuff and would bend over to pick it up. Darien loved this most of all. If he was facing the front of her, her shirt was so low cut that when she bent over he could see right in her shirt. If he were in back of her sometimes she would forget that she had a skirt on and would almost bend over to the point where her underwear would start to show. Her outfit never made it easy to control himself.

He knew that she was only 17 and he was 20, but he didn't care. For the first time in his life he loved someone. He started to think to himself to whom ever thought of this uniform was a great man. He knew that no woman would ever create that uniform.

One day Serena met Darien at the arcade to walk with him to his apartment. While they were walking it started to rain hard and by the time they got there Serena was soaking wet.

"Oh man I'm all wet!"

"That's okay Serena. Here I'll get some of my clothes so you can wear them?"

"Okay," Serena agreed and Darien went into his room to find her some clothes.

"What in the world would Serena look good in? Let's see. She's so small, I don't think there's that much that she can fit into." Finally Darien found some clothes and gave them to Serena.

"Thanks Darien."

"They might be a little bit big."

"Oh okay," Serena said and went into the bathroom. "I can't believe I'm wearing Darien's clothes! Oh, but his shorts are way too big. Oh well. His shirt's long so I'll just wear that." The shirt went almost to her knees. Her hair was so wet that she decided to take it out of her pigtails and let it hang down loose. When Serena was done she came out of the bathroom.

"Serena you out yet?" Darien shouted from the kitchen.

"Okay I'm done! Don't laugh okay? This shirt's really big on me."

"Don't worry I won't." She came out to the kitchen and Darien was breathless. The shirt was so long that it almost looked like she had on no shorts. At least that was what he thought. She didn't look like a little high school girl in his clothes. To him she looked older and a bit sexy. Serena gathered up her clothes in a ball and threw them at Darien's head.

"Catch!" Serena shouted, but Darien was to stun to catch them and they hit his head.

"Oh, so you want to get mean do you?" Darien threw her clothes on the floor and ran after Serena. Serena started to run, but Darien was too fast and soon caught her. When he did he started to tickle her like crazy.

"No! Stop Darien please! No, stop!" Darien wouldn't stop though. He kept on tickling her until she fell to the floor. When she hit the floor he finally stopped and picked her up and carried her to the couch and dropped her. Darien followed her and sat next to her.

"There we go," he said dropping her.

"Oooph! Thanks for finally stopping!" Darien didn't reply though. His eyes were stuck on her waist. Serena didn't know that her shirt had gone up and her underwear was in plain sight.

"What are you looking at?" Darien just began to smile and Serena looked down. Serena saw that he could see her underwear and she began to blush. Before she could pull the shirt down, Darien's heavy cage was on top of her. He could no longer hold his emotions and actions back. She was shocked at what he was doing and for a moment she couldn't move.

His lips had crashed against hers one hand was on her face with the other was roaming her body as if not knowing where to stop. When Serena finally got the idea of what Darien was doing, she immediately put her arms around his neck and began to kiss Darien back welcoming his assault on her body.

After a very long and intense kiss they broke away for lack of air. Serena and Darien just stared at each other and Serena began to rub his face. Darien's hand was still moving around her body and finally stopped when it found her behind. When he grabbed it Serena began to laugh and put one of her legs around his. When she did this Darien began to feel excited (in more ways then one) and leaned over to kiss her again. He kissed her all over her neck and was slowly making his way down her chest, but stopped remembering that he was much younger then her. When he stopped Serena got a sad look on her face, but Darien never saw it. Darien moved back up her neck to her mouth and kissed her again. Serena welcomed the kiss and felt his tongue slowly making his way into her mouth. He loved the feel of her bare skin and for several minutes they teased each other with their tongues.

By that time Darien had removed his hand from her behind and was making it's way to her breast. Serena moaned when his hand had found its prize and began to sink in the couch.

Soon Darien realized that he could have Serena right then. She was all his and the fact that she was still a virgin made Darien feel very special. He started to wonder if he should have her on the couch or the bed. Darien decided that Serena was too special to get the couch and began to carry her to his room and Serena was wrapped around the front of him still kissing each other. They dropped on the bed, Darien on top of Serena, and were about to undo each other's clothing until something in Serena's bag started to beep. Serena knew that it was her communicator and had to get it. She grabbed the communicator and went into the kitchen.

"This is Serena. What is it?"

"Serena it is Lita."

"This better be important Lita!"

"Quiet Serena! The Scouts need help! Mina's already badly injured and Reye's leg has a deep cut! Hurry up and get over here!"

"All right," Serena said and turned off the communicator and transformed into Sailor Moon. "Moon Crystal Power!" Serena shouted and when she had finally transformed, she ran to the nearest window, opened it and jumped out onto the street. "Oh that hurt!" Darien heard the window being opened and left the room to see what was going on.

"Why is my window opened?" Darien asked himself. 'Hey that 's Sailor Moon, but why is she here? And where is Serena?' and all of a sudden it hit him. "Could she be? No she couldn't. Sailor Moon loves Tuxedo Mask. It would be nice if she was though. Well I better transform." Darien quickly transformed into Tuxedo Mask and left to follow Sailor Moon. When Sailor Moon got to the fight she saw that Reye and Mina were down and Lita and Ami were just barely hanging on.

"Now Sailor Moon!" Ami shouted.

"Right! Moon Healing Activation!" The monster turned back into a human and Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask carried Mina and Reye away. Ami checked to see if they were going to be all right and after a few minutes Reye and Mina woke up. Ami told them that they were going to be all right.

"Sailor Moon can I please have a talk with you?" Darien asked.

"Whatever you want Tuxedo Mask," and they walked out a bit.

"You did very well over there. You didn't even hesitate to attack. You're getting much better."

"Thanks, but why did you want to talk to me?"

"Because I want to know why it took you so long to get there."

"Oh well because hum…"

"It's okay Sailor Moon. You don't have to tell me. I just want you to trust me."

"Oh, but I do Tuxedo Mask. I really do. I just can't tell you."

"I see. Well then if you can not tell me, than I shall wait until you can. It wouldn't be safe for the Scouts if you keep on arriving late. Don't let this happen again."

"I won't. Don't worry." Suddenly Tuxedo Mask grabbed her hand and put something in it.

"Here take this," Darien said and handed her a star locket. "To remember that we are partners and friends."

"I will." Tuxedo Mask leaned over to kiss Sailor Moon and left. The kiss felt very similar to her. Like she was kissed that way before. The same went for Tuxedo Mask. As soon as she saw Tuxedo Mask go out of sight she returned back to her normal self. The others had already returned back to their normal selves and were shock to see what Serena was wearing.

"Serena what in the hell are you wearing?" Reye shouted. Serena finally realized that she was still in Darien's shirt and her face became flushed.

"Looks like someone got it on before Lita called." Mina said laughing at Serena.

"Be quiet Mina! I was taking a shower when I heard the communicator go off and just put a shirt over me!"

"I don't think so Serena. You were not at your house, because if you were Luna would have gotten it," Reye explained. The girls looked at Serena with wide eyes.

"Serena I can't believe you!" Ami said. "You're the Princess of the Moon and future wife to the Prince of Earth! You can't go off and seeing other guys when we should be looking for the Prince!" Ami explained.

"Luna said that the Prince would expect us and will be expecting you to become his wife," Mina explained.

"I know, but I didn't get it on with anybody!"

"Sure Serena," Mina said. "You just keep thinking that. Just don't do anything stupid. From what Luna told me, he is very picky about girls. And if you aren't like how you were in the past the fate of the future will be lost. We need you two to restart the Silver Crystal family," Mina explained.

"It's not just me you guys! You guys also have to marry the generals of the Prince! It's not all up to me!" and with that Serena ran home. The next day Serena was walking and felt very low. She knew it was her duty to find and marry the Prince of Earth. She hated living in Japan. She wanted, for the first time, to go back home in California. She didn't want to find the Prince and didn't want to marry him. She was in love with Darien and knew that she couldn't be with him. She had to save Earth's future and the only way of doing that was to start a Silver Crystal family with the Prince to fight off evil and forget what she truly wanted.

"I hate my life! Why did it have to be me to save the Earth? I can't do this!"

"Serena what's wrong?" A very tall man grabbed her waist from behind and turned her around. It was Darien.

"Oh um…"

"Is it because of what happened last night? If it is I'm so sorry. Sometimes I let my emotions take over and…"

"No it's not you. It's me. There's just something that I just can't take anything hardly anymore."

"Well what is it?" Darien asked and Serena put her head down. "It's okay Serena you don't have to tell me. I just want you to trust me." Serena didn't say anything. She was in shock of what he had just said. Darien turned Serena over to face him and looked at her. "I see. Well then if you can not tell me, than I shall wait until you do." He leaned over to kiss her. When they kissed a stream of energy went through them and Serena dropped her locket. When it hit the ground they pulled back to see what had dropped.

"Oh my locket."

"Your locket?"

"Yes my locket. Someone very special gave this to me."

"That can't be."

"What can't be?" Darien pulled Serena over close to him and looked deeply into her eyes.

"I can't believe I did not notice it before."

"Notice what? What are you talking about?" Darien pulled her very quickly to him and kissed her long and hard. While they kissed a memory flooded Darien and Serena's mind.

Flash Back 

"Here take this. Keep it with you while in battle so you'll always remember me."

"I will and when I come back I'll give this back to you. No matter what we'll always be together."

"For always."

End of Flash Back When the flash back ended they pulled away breathing heavily. "I finally found you my Moon Princess." 

"I can't believe it. After all these years of searching I finally found you!" Darien picked Serena and spins her around.

"We shall be married with in the next two years." Serena was so happy that Darien was the Prince. She didn't have to worry about her future now. Within two years she would be married to the greatest man she had ever known.

The next year the generals of Darien pass life, that were reborn, found Darien. They had already made Darien a true Prince of the Earth. Within that same year the Scouts were married to the Generals. Mina was married to Malachite. Reye was married to Jedite. Ami was married to Zoesite and Lita was married to Neflite. The next year Darien and Serena were finally married. On their wedding day all of their friends and family came. One night all of the Scouts and Serena were in the hospital pregnant. Malachite could not believe that they were all going to have their babies at the same time.

"Well Darien today we all become fathers. Are you excited?"

"Yeah I am! What's yours expected to be?"

"Oh ours is a girl. So is Neflite's, Jedite's, and Zoesite's. How about you?"

"Ours too. Can you believe that not only are we all going to become fathers at once, but we're all going to have girls?"

"Yeah I know," Zoesite said. "I wonder what they're going to look like?" Suddenly they all hear screams coming from their wives.

"Lita are you okay!?!? Doctor is she okay?"

"Well she's just ready to have the baby. This is very weird. They're all ready to have their baby. Well we better get ready. Fathers let go and deliver your kids." They walked into the delivery room and in a few minutes the girls had born their first babies. The girls were all in one room because they wanted give birth together. Their husbands were very excited to see their loving wives happy and holding their baby.

"I can't believe you did this Reye. You are very strong." Reye's baby was purpled eyed with black hair like Reye.

"Yeah I know Jedite."

"So what shall we call her?"

"How about Eve?"

"That's perfect. Eve, the mother of man," Jedite said and kissed Reye on the forehead.

"Ami the way you handled that was great."

"Thank you honey. I never thought giving birth to Aquanita would be so hard." Ami's baby had sky blue hair and dark blue eyes.

"Aquanita? Is that what you named her?"

"Yes, do you like it?"

"I love it," Zoesite said and took Aquanita in his arms. "Hi Aquanita. This is your father."

"I need a shopping trip," Mina said to herself.

"Well Mina when you get out of here I'll take you on one."

"Really? Thank you Malachite. Do you still want to name her Aphrodite?"

"Yes of course!" Mina's baby had red hair with gold eyes.

"Neflite remind me to hurt you when I get out of here!" Lita said laughing

"Sure honey I will. So does Emerald look everything like what you wanted her to look?"

"Everything and more." Lita's child had brown eyes with jade colored hair.

"Look guys! I'm a father!" Darien shouted. Serena gave birth to a little pink hair and red eyed girl.

"What do you want to name her Darien?"

"We shall call her Serenity after you."

"Thank you Darien. We'll call her Rini for short so not to get us mixed up. Hum Serenity, small lady of the Silver Crystal Family."

An: Well it is done! Thank god too. So what did you think? If you like and would like me to write more please e-mail me at Please e-mail so I know that al least someone liked it!


End file.
